I Was A Teenage Death Eater
by Eagle Lord
Summary: The life of Severus Snape is far from easy. Here is written the entire life and history of him, up to this point. Rated PG13 for later chapters. Written by Chess and Eagle Lord. Almost too much angst.
1. Evangeline's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot and the garden. Creepy thing. . .  
  
This story is going to be written by Chess and Eagle Lord. This chapter is just by Chess, but with much input and help getting started from her Eaglie little friend. Feedback appreciated, and flames handled by Eagle Lord, who won't be as upset by them. Oh, and I blame insomnia at 3:30 in the morning for the strangeness of this chapter. If it doesn't make complete sense, well, it's not exactly supposed to. This story is going to be many chapters long, by the way. This is only the beginning. . .  
  
  
  
That was nice and melodramatic. Ok, on with the story.  
  
Evangeline Lashard was beautiful. She had long black hair which flowed to her waist and clear, deep blue eyes, like sapphires. Her skin was so pale that it was almost translucent and it glistened slightly in the thick air that hung heavily as she stood on the balcony.  
  
She was looking out over the land, to a place where she had grown up, a place where she had been free. This dark house, almost a castle, was her prison as well as her home. The memories of a shining white castle to the South were fading, being replaced by fear and darkness.  
  
She considered her position. Although it had never been spoken out loud, she knew that she could not leave this place. She walked down through the dark hallways, reflecting for the sixtieth time on the man who had brought her here.  
  
As she walked out into the back garden, Evangeline's brow furrowed slightly at the gathering darkness there. The garden was not a true one, it was more a collection of dead gray trees and nettled vines. Like something out of a nightmare. . . She walked in a dream-state across the bare earth, looking for the fiftieth time at the thorns and feeling the dry wind cross the yard.  
  
What was Septimius to her? She wondered. Her memory of him only included this place, nothing of how he had brought her here. There might have been something that flickered occasionally in the back of her mind, but it could have just as easily been imagined, something she had made up without realizing it to fill the void.  
  
Evangeline saw one rose, and thought it was strange. There weren't usually roses here, only thorns. The flower was a beautiful pale pink, but as she reached to touch it, it turned pure black, and the baby inside her gave a kick. She started back, surprised, and then began to think again, about the garden now. There was some kind of magic here, something which made her at the same time more comfortable than any other thing here, and more uncomfortable than anything that ever was. Evangeline shook slightly in her dark blue satin robe, and felt an overwhelming sense of evil, stronger than ever before. The garden was pure evil, she knew that with a fierce certainty, and she began to run. She tore through the thorns, trying to escape the boiling presence around her. She ran to the cliff which was only a few yards form the back of the garden and hovered on the edge.  
  
The unmistakable evil pulsed behind her, waiting to catch her if she stepped back into the garden. She felt the dry, cracked earth through her silk slippers and didn't step back. The rain began, a few drops in the wind. The child. . . it was meant to come very soon. . . Without knowing why, Evangeline wanted to throw herself over the cliff, but the child. . . The evil groped around her, she had a chance to throw herself free of it. She knew for an instant that she could not allow the child to be born. . . The thoughts came half-formed, and her dark hair whipped around her face. . . Darkness reared, and worse, not darkness, the calm before a storm was whirling around her. . . She flung herself forward. . .but somehow pulled back, the one moment of clear thought she'd had in many years, gone.  
  
The garden enveloped her, protected her and the child from hurt. She was not at all convinced that this was a good thing.  
  
~~~  
  
The child was delivered by the garden. The garden did not allow any harm to come to him.   
  
Evangeline lay on the ground, weak and exhausted. . . This should have been the end of the story. . . but she was stronger than the windblown dusk and rose petal remains knew. Her dark blue eyes glimmered as she steeled herself, and, determined to drag out the battle, she rose from the ground and took the baby in her hands. . . She ran again to the cliff's edge and made as if to throw the infant to the broken ground below. Something stopped her. One thought. . . This isn't real. This garden is a dream-place, something only for me. . . It hates me. (But it loves the child,) a voice nagged. She couldn't listen, she had to hold on to this one clear thought that made sense. She knew that this child, this boy, would know nothing of this place, that he would grow in the real world. (Grow. . .)  
  
So instead of letting her feeling of terror about this child and this garden rule her, instead of ending it and conquering the garden, she paused with the child raised in the air. She spoke, trying to find the right words that made sense. . . It had to be perfectly right. . .   
  
"This place hates me, but it can't hurt you. Grow, but not in the way that this place wants, Severus Orion Snape!" 


	2. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I own this. All of it. No, not really, that would be ridiculous.  
  
A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, we were under siege by rabid bunnies. Well we WERE!  
  
In the weeks after Severus was born, the garden grew for the first time in years. Severus grew as well and Evangeline protected him to the best of her ability. She loved the child although she did not love his father.  
  
By the time Severus was four he had grown to resemble both his parents, but mostly his sire. He considered this as his mother helped him into his fuzzy black sweater one crisp day in October. She stood up and smiled at him.  
  
"I need to go tell your father that one of his clients owled." Mother said. Severus nodded with a look of worry. It seemed that every time she went to tell him something she came back looking shaken and sometimes even bruised. "Just stay here. I'll only be a minute." She did not look certain.  
  
"Mum!" Severus cried, attempting to delay her departure. "Can you read me something first?"  
  
"Not right now, Severus, when I get back." She said apologetically, turning to leave the room. Severus heard her muttering something to the effect of "I'll be glad to get that boggart out of the house."  
  
Severus wondered what a boggart was. He pondered this new addition to his vocabulary for some time, but eventually began to wonder when Mother would return. She had been gone for what he imagined must have been almost forty-five minutes.  
  
Severus rose to his feet and walked over to the large stone door, thinking of his mother. He was becoming slightly worried about her.  
  
"Urgh!" Exclaimed Severus, jumping up and pulling on the door handle. It opened, albeit reluctantly, and the tiny coal-haired boy stepped out into the tall stone hallway. It was dark, and he didn't know where he was going. He'd been down this way before, but all the halls looked the same. He walked for a while down the ominous corridors until he come to stairs leading down. Off to the side of the stairs there was a door, but Severus failed to notice this and assumed that down was the only way to go. Being only four, and this being a giant house, he didn't remember how he'd got to his room in the first place.  
  
He began to climb down the stairs backward, being careful not to fall and hurt himself. Severus soon reached the bottom, turned, and looked around. The corridor there was long and full of doors.  
  
Severus shivered. There was something unnatural about this place. He began to feel a little panicky.  
  
"Mummy! Where are you? Are you down here Mummy?" He hollered, trying to stay calm. He advanced to the closest door and opened it. There were more stairs leading down, which he quickly followed.  
  
The room he emerged in was full of strange objects. Severus was confused. He could not see his mother anywhere. He started to search the room, peering at the boxes and glowing orbs.  
  
He began to yell for his mother again. Suddenly, Severus heard footsteps, and turned around, knocking over a box as he did so. Turning again to see what he had knocked over, Severus sw a giant black snake coming at him. He jumped back with a yelp, terrified, looking at the snake in horror. The writhing coils made him feel sick.  
  
The door to the basement (which he was in) was flung open and he ran toward it. His father was framed n the doorway and Severus barreled into him. The snake slithered past them and escaped up the stairs.  
  
"Daddy," Severus sobbed, "I asidently broke that box, and that snake came out and tried to kill me!"  
  
"You let the boggart get AWAY?!" his father roared. "I was just about to see that damned thing!"  
  
"Daddy, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . . I won't ever do it again!" Severus wailed, hugging his father's knees.  
  
"Once is enough!" his father yelled, and knocked him backwards down the stairs. Severus was shocked, but too dazed to register what had just happened. "Uhh. . ." He whimpered. His mother burst through the door.  
  
"Septimius!" She cried. Then screamed, "AAAAAH! SEVERUS!"  
  
"Don't you have control over our son?" Septimius hissed. "I've just lost another customer because of you!" He slammed Severus' mother down the stairs as well, and she hit the ground next to Severus with a slight yelp of surprise.  
  
"MUMMY!" Severus screamed, a feeling of horror rushing through him. Severus' father marched down the stairs and over to Severus. Severus looked up at his father with wide eyes. His father drew back his fist and. . .  
  
Severus awoke in his bed with his head throbbing. He started to cry, but there was no one in the room. He climbed out of bed, looking desperately around for his mother.  
  
Severus walked over to the window and threw back the curtain. Suddenly, the sky exploded with thousands of brilliant colors. Severus gazed with a look of wonder at the explosions. They were beautiful. He blinked his eyes, looked again, and saw them more clearly. . . Fireworks.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'K, Chess here: I get credit for the vague outline of the story and the fuzzy black sweater, and Eagle Lord gets credit for the way the chapter ends (but Eaglie, I LIKE angst!) and most of the interesting sentences. And constant nagging about the DETAILS of Sev's house!   
  
But I'm the reason the chapter doesn't start with some nonsense about "time passing".  
  
And out of curiosity, do any of YOU think a kid would wonder about a new word for like 45 minutes? Or what felt like 45 minutes? I don't.  
  
P.S. I have no idea why there are fireworks. We two have had much debate about that, and we know not. Maybe some people in a nearby town were celebrating their daughter's wedding.  
  
To star from Chess: Mother, she didn't pitch the kid because he's her SON! Her SON, see? Would you have pitched me or Eagle Lord??? Dun't think so. And she wasn't thinking very clearly. And you know what we'd have if she'd "pitched" him? A very, very short AU fic about Severus dying. That's what. As for wether he's going to be good or evil. . . Good, I say, but I'll bet Eagle Lord says evil. It's all in how you look at it. 


End file.
